Best Summer Ever!
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Abigail Hernandez is now fourteen years old. And Phineas has decided that this summer will be the best ever! Ferb/OC Phineas/Isabella Any other couple requested will be taken under consideration.
1. Getting to know Abigail Hernandez

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I absolutely love this show! Okay, this is only my character's details and her relationship with the characters from the show. The storyline is going to follow the series but with my character in it. If you don't like added characters, don't read the story. Simple as that, I'm tired of people reviewing my stories just to say that I'm a Mary-Sue and insult my writing. It's annoying. So review and leave your opinions on this character. Any suggestions for the character and any specific episodes are welcome. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** This is for the rest of the story. I only own Abigail Hernandez. **

* * *

><p><span>Abigail Hernandez<span>

Age: 14

Birthday: March 16

Hair: Black. Waist length. Natural electric blue streaks. Bangs slightly above eyes.

Eyes: Stormy blue with silver hue.

Usual Outift: Black jean shorts. Neon blue tank top with gray swirling pattern. Blue headband with her bangs hanging out. Black converses with silver and blue splatter pattern.

Love life: Ferb has a crush on her but she doesn't notice. She doesn't think much of the guys that flirt with her and just thinks of them being friendly. She does know about Isabella's crush on Phineas and tries to play matchmaker.

She was adopted and doesn't know her birth parents. Lives with the Flynn-Fletcher family since age three. Her adoptive mother was a friend of Linda. Her mom gave Abigail to Linda when she was diagnosed and eventually died from cancer. Doesn't know what race she is and it gets her frustrated at times. She thinks she may be Hispanic due to her last name. she has no recollection of her father whatsoever.

She sees Phineas as an older brother and an idol. Abigail doesn't protest whenever he has a crazy idea and tends to help in whichever way she can. She trails after Phineas like a lost puppy and it tends to get on Isabella's and Ferb's nerves.

Ferb first realized his crush on Abigail at age twelve. He tends to be protective of her and gets angry when her feelings get hurt or she gets picked on. He finds himself unconsciously holding her hand at times and blushes when he notices.

Isabella didn't really like her when they first met since Abigail was so attached to Phineas. She grew to accept her when she finally understood their relationship as siblings.

Candace tries to bust Abigail along with her brothers. She softens up when it comes to Abigail since she's the closest thing to a little sister. On the other hand, Candace is disappointed that Abigail follows the boys instead of herself.

She knows about Perry's double life as an agent. Abigail is partly the reason why Perry manages to leave the house so easily. Major Monogram decided not to erase her memory when she found out since she is not technically a Flynn-Fletcher. Abigail instead has her help out on missions when they need her most (nothing dangerous since their insurance don't cover her).

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHER'S NOTE:<strong>** Okay, in the story everyone is fourteen, that okay? And as always with my stories: **

**Good reviews = I continue**

**Bad reviews = I delete the story**

**No reviews = I put the story on hiatus/discontinued**

**So leave your comments in the form of a review. Though, now that I think of it. I always post the next part the next day in every single on of my stories when I begin so yeah. Oh well, review~!**


	2. Rollercoaster: Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Aw, so many nice people reviewed. Thank you to all who did. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I picked my head up slightly and raised an eyebrow at Phineas. Ferb shrugged in response and I laid my head back down on the green-haired boy's lap like it was before.<p>

We're all in the backyard underneath the shade of the tree. Phineas had his hands behind his head and was staring at the sky until a few seconds ago. Ferb was reading a book and I was lying down with my head on his lap and my feet resting on Phineas's lap. Perry, our pet platypus, was snoozing away on my stomach.

It was the summer right after our first year in high school. I remember when we were all little kids. Now that I think about it, we've all changed a lot.

Phineas used to wear white and orange striped t-shirt with blue shorts. Now, he wears baggy jean shorts with an orange shirt that had white stripes. Okay, so _his_ outfit hasn't really changed.

Ferb used to wear a white collared light yellow shirt and purple pants that was tied around the waist. Now he wears a purple button up shirt with black plaid design and black baggy jean shorts.

I used to wear a black skirt with blue blouse. More of a good girl outfit. Now, I wear black jean shorts, a neon blue tank top with gray swirling pattern, a blue headband with my bangs hanging out and black converses with silver and blue splatter pattern. More of a laidback outlook.

"Well, what about Perry?" Phineas asked. I picked my head up again to look at the platypus on my stomach and smiled slightly.

I've always had a soft spot for the aquatic mammal. That's probably why I found out he's a secret agent after following him one day. I ended up in his lair with all the cool gadgets. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to fight alongside Perry (apparently, I'm not covered by their insurance). I do, however, help Perry get away from the family when he needs to.

"What does he wanna do?" Perry woke up and did that purring thing he does. I grinned at him. There's his answer. "Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much." So he thinks. "I for one am starting to get bored." Phineas continued. Here we go. Phineas lifted a hand in the air like he was lecturing us. "And boredom is something up which I will not put."

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm lucky I even understood what he said.

"Sorry Abby." Phineas apologized as he turned to Ferb and I. "But the first thing they're going to ask us when we get back to school is 'What did we do over summer?'" Phineas practically shouted with raised arms. Oh boy, he's starting again. "I mean no school for three months. Our lives should be a roller coaster!" He continued. I laid back down and started twirling one of my blue streaks. At times like this, it's better to let Phineas vent than to argue. "And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair."

I remember that roller coaster. Phineas and Ferb were so excited to ride that thing that they didn't bother checking the tracks to see how it was. I did check and was laughing as they exited out with expressions of disbelief.

"Man that was lame." Phineas commented. I swear this boy may be a genius but he talks so much. "Why if I built a roller coaster I would ─" Uh-oh. I think I just heard a ding go off. "That's it! I know what we're going to do today!"

"Phineas! Ferb! Abigail!" Mom called us as she walked into the backyard. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher isn't really my mom but she told me its fine to call her that anyways. "I'm going to pick up a few things. You three stay outta trouble okay?"

"Okay mom." Phineas and I replied together. Ferb just nodded. Yeah, he doesn't really talk much. More of a man of action as Phineas says. Mom walked through the fence gate and I could see Candace running outside to talk to her. Most likely to ask to be left in charge.

"We're going to build a roller coaster!" I sighed at Phineas's exclamation.

That means I won't be able to help Perry on a mission. Damn it! I've been trying to get Major Monogram to let me go on a mission with Perry. No such let so far. I have my own hat though. Yeah I know, the agents are all animals but you'd be surprised what you can get with the right amount of begging and pleading. Of course, a good set of puppy eyes doesn't hurt either.

I got up and starting gathering every thing we'll need. Blueprints, pencils, rulers, protractor, and a desk. Luckily, the desk was foldable and can be carried easily. Once everything was set up, we got to work. Phineas was drawing up the blueprints while Ferb made some corrections after Phineas had finished on the corkboard. I was a little ways away making some phone calls. I'm ordering the parts we're going to need. I'm more of the business end of our trio. I saw Candace at the gate and speaking. I think she said something about being in charge.

"Ah, yes. I'm still here." I replied. Must've spaced out. "No, it's 200 orders of screws, not Jews." I shouted into the phone. Yes harsh, but if I'm not then I don't get the correct parts. "Why on Earth would I want 200 Jews?" I asked in exasperation.

After sending a playful glare at Ferb for laughing at me, I saw Perry inching towards the side of the house. Aw, I really wanna go. Too bad.

"No, I said SCREWS!"

(LB)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **EPICALLY sorry about the long wait and the shortness! I'm a fail. Ugh. But I promise to work on the next part tomorrow. Reviews make me work much faster~ Just saying ^^;;


End file.
